


Fidèle à mes nuits

by MoonClipper



Series: Snow White and the Wolf [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Feral Behavior, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Sharing a Bed, Wolf Instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonClipper/pseuds/MoonClipper
Summary: Velouria can’t sleep and asks Fernand to let her sleep with him tonight.But... That means, only Velouria... Right?
Relationships: Fernand & Velour | Velouria, Fernand/Flannel | Keaton
Series: Snow White and the Wolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793887
Kudos: 3





	Fidèle à mes nuits

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. So, I'm sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> You need to read "Snow white and the wolf" to understand this fic.

It was not unusual for Fernand to receive visits at night, at least not here in Askr. These were usually made by Lady Azura to ask him if he was alright or just converse with him for a bit. Which he certainly did not mind much, but right now he was about to pass out from exhaustion and was in no mood to tend to anyone.

When he opened the door however, he looked at the pleading eyes of his daughter Velouria. She had her tail between her legs and her hands playing against each other in worry.

Furrowing his brow, he sighed and asked what was wrong, placing his fingers on his forehead, pinching his temples. The girl sputtered for a bit and boldly declared she had had a nightmare and expected to be let inside and sleep along her beloved second daddy.

His eyes snapped into attention at that petition and widened incredibly.

“Absolutely not!” was his response, but by seeing the girl flinch and frown deeper, he sighed and put an anchoring hand on her shoulder to help put her at ease.

“Velouria, you know it will look bad if I let you in to spend the night here. No one but us. And, perhaps Lady Azura know you are my daughter. You need to understand that even if I want to, I can’t let this tarnish both our names”

Velouria visibly sagged in disappointment and she mouthed a weak “oh”.

Just as Fernand was sure she will turn back and walk away to her room he heard a second voice come from the hall.

“C’mon Fernand. She’s scared” the owner let out a sigh “she needs you”

He turned in time alongside velouria to notice that the one who had spoken was. Much to his surprise and horror, the wolfskin Keaton. He was leaning against the wall besides the door covered by darkness, and he glared at the other wall with a pout, he looked defeated.

“You?!” gasped Fernand “what are you doing here?” he asked seriously, all semblance of care and smoothness he had used with his daughter gone in favor to argue with the other. Keaton looked up at him then, he too, was frowning in discontent.

“I couldn’t let her roam on her own this late. It’s dangerous”

“There are only allies here…” tried to reason the cavalier but Keaton beat him to it.

“I don’t trust them”

Fernand remained silent. He knew how much Keaton hated humans. And aside him, Velouria and hardly Lady Azura, he was positive he did not know of another soul the wolfskin got around with.

“Why me though?”

Keaton looked pointedly at Velouria as if telling Fernand she was the one to respond to that. The cavalier looked at her and raised an eyebrow quizzically.

“Velouria, is there a reason why you wish to sleep here instead of with your father?” he knew that those duties were tended by Keaton, since such activities couldn’t be performed by Fernand. He had a reputation to keep and a secret to protect from the rest of the heroes. He couldn’t help Velouria as much as he wanted to on certain matters. And this was such a thing.

“I… I dreamed of mother and…” she fell quiet for a moment. And when she took the valor to speak once more it was in a whisper “And the day she died”

His face lost its edge and he sighed. He knew the story. She had relayed it to him before and mourned over the loss of her beloved mother on Fernand’s shoulder. He really felt for her on that regard and truly wished he could help her ease her pain.

“I’m sorry Velouria, maybe talking it over would help?” he offered soothingly, tenderly. But she shook her head. No.

“I don’t want to sleep alone tonight!” she declared, throwing herself to Fernand’s arms and burying her face on his chest.

“I want both my daddies with me! To help me feel better!”

His eyes widened in disbelief and looked over her nestled head to Keaton looking at him with murdering eyes. The wolf-man gaped.

“Hey! C’mon I had nothing to do with this! She didn’t even tell me about it!” he defended, knowing Fernand may be thinking he set this up so he could be near the cavalier. And Fernand indeed thought so low of the wolfskin.

There was nothing Fernand wouldn’t do for Velouria, and both him and Keaton knew it. He had expected Keaton to use his daughter against him before but never in such a low blow.

“Why not sleep only with him?” wondered Fernand again back to his paternal voice petting Velouria’s head, she shook under his care.

“No, I want my whole family with me. To know we’re all together and safe!”

It broke his heart noticing how traumatized and broken this girl may be. And probably it was that fact and the way Velouria reminded him of himself when he himself cried over the death of both his parents. When he wanted to drown his sorrow in Clive and Clair’s company to forget he no longer had his parents or his siblings with him anymore, that alone, made him reconsider.

Feeling his throat tighten up, he agreed without spending a single thought on the matter anymore “yes” and Velouria hugged him tighter and thanked him.

“But Keaton can’t stay” he demanded firmly, and in his arms Velouria took her face away from his body and gasped looking worriedly at his other dad.

“But second daddy! It’s late and my dad will get lost back on his own!” she voiced out. But of course Fernand couldn’t care less for that.

“He can go sleep on the floor of some hallway then” and at that Velouria separated from him and glared at him accusingly.

“Second daddy that’s rude! We can’t let my beautiful dad sleep on the floor. Not in this chill when he has us to keep him warm and safe” she declared going towards Keaton and hugging him just like she had done to Fernand. The older wolfksing took to pet her head and looked inquisitive at Fernand. What would the man do?

“come inside then” Announced the man through gritted teeth. Velouria squealing after him. He had already let her stay, and it would be awful on his part to go back on it now. However when Keaton came in slowly after Velouria, glancing at Fernand suspiciously waiting for the man to shut the door on his face, the other huffed and hurried him inside muttering his complains of “get inside before all the warmth left in the room goes out!” to him pushing the wolfskin out of the door frame and closing it tight.

When he turns around Velouria is already sitting by the foot of the bed waiting for him and Keaton. The wolfskin standing next to her.

He sighs. This is so awkward.

He comes to the left side of the bed, the one closest to the adjacent washroom and lamp so he can be the one to turn it off. Picking the covers with his hand, he places them aside once more so the young wolskin may settle herself on them. Velouria does, and squirms under the sheets and comforters happily as Fernand gets into the bed. However when he grabs at the bedding once more to cover the two of them, Velouria takes the chance and leaps at him. Cuddling herself against her dad’s chest.

Fernand has trouble breathing at first and looks indignantly at Keaton who watches standing on the other side of the bed. Face in blank. The cavalier groans in annoyance, rolls his eyes and covers them both. He’s too tired to argue once again with Velouria. The sooner they both fall asleep, the sooner this uncomfortable situation can be over with.

He’s not much of a fan for physical contact, yet it seems these two wolfskins like to push his limits. If he was not as tired as he was, he was sure there would be no way he could fall asleep with Velouria curled on his side like she did now.

He still was glaring at his predicament when he called out to Keaton, his voice tight and laced with disgust. He said:

“Aren’t you coming too or what?” Keaton nodded and gave him a mall smile. He climbed on the opposite side of Fernand’s bed and threw his arm above Velouria and Fernand. However, the cavalier hissed at him and batted his hand rudely away, sending him a murderous glare.

“Don’t get too comfortable now” he warned and settled back down once more. Velouria was already snoring lightly, cue she had already managed to fall asleep much to Fernand’s surprise. The girl had a strong grip even when unconscious.

Keaton smirked and stifled a laugh by Fernand’s reactions. Yawning he settled on his side watching over his child and the platinum blonde curled up together. When it was evident Fernand had passed out as well, he let out a tender smile and petted Velouria’s head. She was a good girl.

His attention shifted to Fernand, the man he had taken as mate on another world, he had seen him asleep just a couple of times before and the first one had been when he had kidnapped him away from his Lord and army. He now understood what he had done back then was wrong and Fernand’s tears that first night shared together, where not only out of fear, but also of shame.

He wished to see Fernand’s peaceful resting face without the tears, the remorse. Velouria had helped. But it was true she had had a nightmare. Only when he proposed to have Fernand help both of them feel better did she insisted on testing it out and taking Keaton with her. He never expected her plan to work, but then again. Neither men could deny anything to the girl.

He stayed up all night, like a good Wolfskin mate and father, taking vigil over his family all through the night as appointed by his instincts. Making sure nothing perturbed them.

He was tired as well, but the happiness bubbling inside him was worth the lack of sleep.

Next day and first thing in the morning, Fernand stirred awake, his eyes stinging by the general lack of sleep he suffered from.

He remembered Velouria had stayed the night and internally rolled his eyes when he felt her tangled in his arms. His own would hurt for most of the day probably. They can only stand enough strain for a prolonged period of time, right?

He pondered such thoughts when he groaned and told her “Velouria, wake up. My arms are sore” and he got a startling reply.

“Nmm, five more minutes” And someone’s head burying deeper into his chest stirring Fernand fully awake.

His eyes widened in realization, knowing that was indeed not Velouria. And he moved around trying to pry this stranger’s arms from him with disgust.

“Keaton, I swear to Mila!” he yelled incensed. He hated when the wolfskin got all touchy-feely with him. Even more so now he was doing it taking advantage of his lack of awareness of his surroundings.

Stupid beast!

The arms around him tightened even more in a painful grip that had the Cavalier struggling for breath. He looked down to Keaton noticing he had a frown on his face but his eyes closed. Was he seriously still asleep?

“I’m so tired” drawled out the wolf-man “Go to sleep Fernand” ordered the man clearly annoyed the cavalier had waken him up.

All amusement gone, Fernand grit his teeth and kicked around once more yelling at Keaton to let him go, and to get out of his room. Managing to pry out of his arms with his movement.

Finally, the wolfskin stirred awake lying alone on his side and observed Fernand in shock, then he mustered a smile.

A very mischievous smile.

“Hey there” he said simply. Sitting on the middle of the bed looking at Fernand with an eyebrow raised and a stupid smug smile that made the platinum blond want to strangle him.

“Hey there nothing!” cried Fernand. “Where is Velouria?” he stated simply sitting by the edge and starting to get up from the bed. He was beyond pissed.

Keaton pouted and placed both hands on his lap, defeated.

“She woke up early and left to have breakfast. Said something about bringing some or something” he drawled out clearly in defeat and annoyance that their moment was spoiled. However Fernand couldn’t care less.

The cavalier stood up with a sigh and crossed his arms in front of him. His glare directed at the wolfskin.

He was waiting for him to say something else.

“Sooo…” drawled out the wolfskin, pouting and rubbing at the back of his head. “want to keep cuddling?” he invited unsure but smiling none the less.

Fernand rolled his eyes and turned around to the washroom with the intention to get ready for his day.

“You’re unbelievable, you know that? My invitation was only for Velouria yet you are still here. When she was gone you should have also left and leave me alone” spoke out loud the cavalier as he washed his face with cold water. He splashed some more at the end of his sentence, looking for a towel and to his surprise one materialized out of thin air.

He grabbed at it clumsily and dabbed the droplets away. It was just when he opened his eyes once more and looked into the mirror that he noticed he was not alone anymore.

He gasped and cried out in surprise, Keaton was behind him.

“No can’t do, Fernand”

And much to his surprise, the voice in which Keaton had said that sent a chill all over his body. He had come to call it the ‘feral Keaton voice’ because it came out whenever Keaton’s wolfskin instincts kicked out.

Fernand was afraid of feral Keaton, he never knew what to expect or how he will react. Though he didn’t tell this to the other. No, the last thing he wanted was to let Keaton know how uncomfortable he made him feel.

That he maybe had a triumph card to placate Fernand’s temper and force him do his bidding.

Fernand turned around and placed both hands behind him on the sink counter, facing Keaton with what he believed were wide defiant eyes.

“Ah no? W-why not?” he cursed. He should have stopped that stutter. But now it was too late.

Keaton smirked.

“You’re my mate after all. I must protect you” he advanced slowly towards Fernand. His eyes glued to those of the cavalier and his steps strong and sure. He placed both his hands at each side of Fernand. Trapping him against the sink.

Fernand cursed once more.

“I’m not…” he attempted to protest at best he could but Keaton beat him to it.

“To ME you are!” he said “and I couldn’t simply leave you behind asleep, vulnerable as you were on your own. No, no when I could keep you safe”

“I sleep like that all the time you ignorant beast!” he bit back “admit it! You’re just looking for any excuse to come close to me” he glared at Keaton harder. Full of disdain “Well guess what? I don’t want you near, I don’t want you touching or cornering me like this. Move Keaton”

But the wolfskin growled dangerously at him when Fernand tried to shove him away.

“Don’t. EVER . Do. That” hissed the wolf-man.

“Keaton, move!”

“I was keeping you safe!”

“I don’t need you to keep me safe!”

“I’m your mate!”

“On your stupid empty brain I’m!” he finally yelled back with a savage bite to his words that made Keaton flinch and give Fernand the chance to free himself from his place in between the wolfskin and the sink. He turned around to him and glared back, daring Keaton to attempt doing something like this again.

“You said you would try to understand” spoke softly and brokenly the wolf-man before him. It almost makes Fernand feel a tad bit guilty. But he was tired, cranky and intimidated; all of it caused by this person. No way in hell he will show sympathy now.

“And I’m trying to” he nodded his head in recognition, his temper more composed than before. “But that does not mean I accept being your mate, nor that I’ll instantly feel for you”

Sighing, remembering his promise to the other that he would try and understand what he meant to Keaton and what a mate meant for a wolfskin. He never expected for Keaton to take that as a validation that there was something going on between them. He was not the other Fernand. The one that had been Keaton’s mate. He could not give Keaton what he needed. What the wolfskin wanted.

Placing his hand contemplatively on the frame of the door, caressing the wood and closing his eyes looking for some sort of peace, Fernand returned his glance towards Keaton slowly. The cavalier’s eyes showed annoyance but also held sympathy for the other.

“I hope this whole Velouria is scared thing was not just a trap to get into bed with me” sentenced Fernand gravely, looking how Keaton instantly pouted his lip and rubbed his neck. A sign he already knew to interpret as shame. So it had been planned. Even if he heard Keaton mutter “Not all of it was fake”.

Fernand would rather have his confirmation from Velouria. He wanted Keaton out. Now!

“I’ll chose to ignore that” he continued with a hiss “But be aware there won’t be a next time. Nor for forgiveness, not for a situation like this to repeat itself” he nodded once more.

“You better stop doing things like this if you want me to figure out whether if the other Fernand truly loved you. You’re making it really hard to consider you worthy of developing feelings for” with that, and a warning glare Fernand left to seek his clothes for the day and pretend Keaton was never in his room. It had been an invitation to leave at the instant and with a heavy heart Keaton took it, reminding himself to turn into his humanoid form unless he scares someone outside and gains more issues for the morning.

He knew wooing the man would be difficult, but this Fernand clearly was more stubborn that his own mate! But in truth, he really wanted to know if his Fernand had grown to care and love him as much as Keaton had loved the human.

There was no one to ask back home after all.

Looking defeated, Keaton exited the wash room and sent a last longing look to Fernand’s back as he retired. He misses the man in front of him, so much sometimes it was painful. And even if right now he felt like dying, the bliss lived last night by being around his whole pack was enough to make Keaton think it was worth it.

It was worth all the trouble, and it was worth to wait for Fernand.

He didn’t expect the cavalier to love him right away, sadly. But he just had to put more of himself to show Fernand that Keaton was worth it. And that there was more to him than just a feral beast who had kidnapped and disrespected the body of his counterpart. He knew that was what kept Fernand from truly trusting him and give him a chance. But with time and patience maybe the other would change his mind and accept him.

Yes, he had to believe and hope to one day, recover the family he once had.

Veluria and Fernand were worth it.


End file.
